La guerre est imminente
by Milie55
Summary: Suite imaginée du film : la désolation de Smaug. Achèvement du dragon Smaug, guerre des 5 armées.
1. chapitre 1

**ATTENTION SPOILERS** (désolation de Smaug et aller-retour d'un hobbit)

J'ai imaginé une suite du Hobbit : Désolation de Smaug. S'il vous plait soyez indulgents, je n'écris pas des fictions tous les jours. J'essayerai fidèle au film de Peter Jackson (sauf pour les langues qu'ont certains personnages, trop compliqué à mettre en pratique ! ex : l'elfique )…Donc pas de trucs bizarre, pas d'incestes ou d'homosexualité ! Merci ! Je garde les mêmes personnages, je les apprécie tous… Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas (encore) lu le livre donc cela va sortir de ma propre imagination… Bonne Lecture !

Au loin les habitants de Lacville entendirent le fracassement des pierres sur la montagne solitaire. Une foule humaine se mit à crier de toute part, des femmes et leurs enfants, des hommes qui marchandaient dans la rue lâchèrent leurs fruits et légumes par terre pour fuir.

Dans la maison Bard, personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se tramait… Tauriel venait juste de faire don de ses talents de guérisseuse sur le nain Kili.

- J'avais entendu dire que les remèdes des elfes faisait des merveilles, mais là on a eu le privilège de le constater… lança le vieux nain à Fili.

Kili était allongé sur la table encore sonné du choc qu'il venait subir.

- Tauriel… murmura Kili à peine réveillé.

Son cœur fit un bond, quand elle entendit son nom. L'elfe se retourna légèrement vers lui et lui sourit.

- Restez tranquille…

- Vous ne pouvez pas être elle…souffla-il de nouveau.

-Tauriel est loin…elle…elle est loin, très loin de moi…elle marche sous la lumière des étoiles dans un autre monde…

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve…continua t'il.

Elle sentit son cœur se remplir de sentiments encore inconnus pour elle. _« C'est sûrement dû à la fièvre.. »_ Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens doucement.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a pût m'aimer ?

Elle était évidemment heureuse, d'entendre d'aussi belles paroles, mais elle n'en restait pas moins décontenancée. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, elle était comme paralysée.

- Ils l'ont réveillé ! cria Fili en regardant dehors.

- Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Pleura la cadette.

Tauriel prit la petite fille contre elle et regarda l'entrée.

- Nous allons nous battre ! Récupérez vos armes nains ! Elle jeta un œil inquiet vers Kili endormi. Restez ici avec Kili, il ne pourra pas se battre dans cet état…

- Et vous ? demanda Bifur.

Elle se retourna vers lui tout en marchant vers la sortie.

- Je vais rejoindre les miens dans la bataille, tel est mon destin…dit-elle un sourire au coin.

Elle sauta sur la rambarde et regarda au loin avec ses yeux perçant, le vent balayait ses beaux cheveux roux. Elle vit Legolas sur un cheval blanc à la poursuite d'orc. « _Il ne va jamais s'en sortir seul face à ces créatures de l'ombre. »_ Elle entendit à sa droite un bruit ressemblant fortement au cor des elfes. Elle sauta alors de sa rambarde et couru vers le nord. Un bruit sourd retentit en direction de la montagne, cela ne présager rien de bon pour eux.

De retour à la prison, là où l'archer Bard était encore derrière les barreaux, les gardes se précipitaient à l'extérieur. Il se sentit seul, impuissant face à ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- A l'aide ! cria-t-il. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?

Désespéré, il s'assit par terre en attendant la catastrophe venir vers lui. Soudain il entendit des pas courir vers lui. Il se releva près à se défendre.

- Papa ! cria son fils.

-Mon fils ! S'exclama-t-il de joie.

Le jeune garçon se mit devant la porte et brandit un trousseau vers lui.

- Je n'espérais pas moins de toi mon garçon, comment as-tu fais ? Non attends je m'en fiche, sors moi vite de là !

Ce dernier s'exécuta et mis une clef dans la serrure, mais pas la bonne.

- Mais combien y'en va-t-il ? demanda le garçon en essayant une deuxième.

- Il me semble que c'était…celle-ci. Essaie ! En sortant une clef noire pas si différente des autres du trousseau.

- Gagné ! lança le jeune.

La porte fit un bruit d'ouverture, et l'homme sortit pour embrasser son fils.

- Merci fils ! Ne restons pas là maintenant, on a du boulot…J'aurais juste besoin de…

- De ça peut-être ? le coupant en désignant l'instrument noir qu'il avait amené avec lui.

Bard se mit à sourire, il était fier d'avoir un enfant aussi débrouillard que ça.

Smaug venait de sortir de son domaine tant convoité.

- Je suiiiis le feu…Je suis la moooort…gronda-t-il.

Une nouvelle vague de cris fut provoqué par ce raffut. Certains fuyaient pour se réfugier chez eux en croyant naïvement que cela les protègerai. Tandis que d'autres se mirent à avancer leurs barques sur le lac pour prendre le large. Au cœur de la ville, des archers s'étaient entêtés à attaquer le dragon, les flèches fusèrent dans sa direction, sans avoir le moindre impact.

Chez les nains restés auprès de Kili, chacun était prêt à se défendre. La maison se détruisait un peu plus à chaque choc.

- Je pense que nous devrions sortir d'ici et lui donner une bonne leçon à ce satané dragon ! lança Bifur en brandissant sa hache.

- Mais on ne peut rien faire avec ceci…se désola Fili.

A ce moment quelqu'un poussa la porte de l'entrée. Bard entra en les fixant avec détermination. Tous se retournèrent surpris.

- Je crois que l'on a un dragon à tuer les amis…dit-il en montrant sa flèche. Aidez-moi, je dois monter à la tour pour atteindre l'arc avant qu'il ne détruise lacville.

On entendit un grondement sourd très proche et des flammes se mirent à jaïr de nulle part. Bard sortit et aperçu le dragon qu'il avait imaginé beaucoup moins gros. Il descendit les escaliers avec Fili et ils partirent en direction de l'arc.

- Fuyeeez pauvres humains…et remerciez votre cher nain pour s'être crû plus malin que moi…gronda t'il avant de lancer du feu sur les habitations.

De retour chez l'elfe blond, Legolas atteignait sa cible : Bolg toujours en train de poursuivre son chemin. Il entendit derrière lui une voix familière.

- Legolas !

De son œil de lynx il vit Tauriel la rejoindre sur un cheval brun. Il devait faire un choix, soit continuer sa course et se débarrasser de celui qui lui avait redonné du fil à retordre, soit se faire distancer et lui laisser l'avantage de peut-être s'en sortir. Il prit rapidement sa décision et s'arrêta pour qu'elle la rejoigne, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil le monstre s'éloigner encore un peu plus.

- Vous êtes en retard Tauriel ! la réprimanda t'il.

La belle rousse s'arrêta devant lui en regardant les alentours et descendit de sa monture.

- Nous sommes là pour bavarder ou pour finir notre travail ? lança-t-elle au beau blond. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

- Montez avec moi, le mien a l'air plus rapide…ordonna t'il.

Elle prit place derrière lui et ils se remirent à la poursuite du chef des orcs. Sur sa route l'orc en profitait pour tuer quelques personnes qui se mettaient en travers. Soudain, une ombre obscurcit les parages.

- Ah ! ah ! ah ! ah ! ricana t'il en levant les yeux vers la créature qui volait au-dessus de lui.

Legolas leva la tête vers le ciel et sa colère s'amplifia. Il parla en elfique au cheval pour le faire avancer plus vite et réduire la distance qu'il restait entre eux. Bientôt ils atteignirent le bas de la montagne solitaire.

- Il vaut mieux descendre ici ... Dit-il en lançant un regard froid.

- Où es cette vermine, qu'on en finisse ! lança-t-elle en tombant à terre, brandissant son arc.

Elle entendit derrière elle un rugissement sourd se rapprocher, elle fit volteface et lui envoya une flèche dans le bras de Bolg. Il lui mit un coup pour la faire tomber, mais elle se releva avec justesse. L'elfe blond cria en prenant son épée pour lui trancher le ventre, la bête rugissa et lui envoya un coup de lame, que Legolas esquiva de justesse avec sa légendaire grâce. D'autres orcs se mirent à les attaquer en même temps, ils les encerclaient petits à petit. Tauriel sortit ses poignards et se bata avec ceux qui se mettaient sur sa route.

- Tuez-les ! grogna Bolg tout en continuant sa route vers la montagne solitaire.

Les deux elfes se battaient durement mais la quantité de ces créatures commençait à les dépasser.

- Il y en a trop ! cria Tauriel tout en coupant la tête d'un de ses ennemis.

Legolas la regarda avec un air inquiet, elle disait vrai. Il fallait tout bonnement s'enfuir.

- Rejoignons votre père, il est venu se battre. Proposa-t-elle.

Legolas hocha la tête et couru en direction de la ville en feu, en tuant les orcs se mettant sur sa route.

- En avant ! cria-t-il. La fureur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il siffla et un cheval blanc arriva vers lui, un halo lumineux l'entourait, il était vraiment majestueux. Il monta en selle et tourna la tête en direction de sa partenaire. Tauriel sauta sur les têtes des orcs jusqu'à atteindre le cheval. Elle lui sourit.

- Il est vraiment magnifique…quelle race est-ce ?

- La plus pure qu'il soit… dit-il avec un air fier. Partons…

Pendant qu'ils partirent au gallot, Tauriel lançait des flèches sur les orcs qui tentaient de les faire descendre.

- Vous êtes une bonne guerrière Tauriel, mais ne me refaite pas ce que vous venez de faire avec ce nain ! lança-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

La belle rousse le regarda fixement, comprenant ainsi qu'elle avait été trop loin.

- Pardonnez-moi mais je ne pouvais le laisser ainsi, n'avait-il pas besoin de nous ? Répliqua-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule de signe de se taire.

Donnez moi vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre, les critiques sont toujours utiles pour moi ! lol Dois-je continuer ou pas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite... Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos petits messages encourageants, ça fait très plaisir! Merci! Bon désolé pour l'attente qui peut être un peu long mais bon vous savez bien on a pas toujours le temps... Je tiens compte de ce que vous me dites mais c'est pas évident, je n'ai pas encore décidé du sort de chacun... je verrai au fil de l'histoire, comment je peux faire tourner ça...**

* * *

><p>A plusieurs kilomètres, une armée d'orcs s'étaient mis à la poursuite des nains qui étaient toujours dans la montagne solitaire, mais personne ne s'en était encore rendu compte. Bilbon rejoignit Thorin et son équipe devant la grande entrée d'Erebor.<p>

- Apparemment… Quelqu'un ou…quelque chose…je ne sais pas en vérité…s'est occupé du sort de Smaug…balbutia t'il.

Le chef des nains s'avança vers lui en le fixant. Le hobbit recula légèrement, il l'avait trouvé toujours impressionnant depuis le premier jour qu'il l'avait rencontré.

- Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr, maitre Saquet ?

- Je l'ai vu dehors ! Il a été achevé par une flèche, il me semble…de loin c'est difficile de dire…dit-il en se frottant le menton. Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire qu'il s'est laisser tomber dans l'eau juste après…

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Thorin, il se mit à éclater de rire. Il prit Bilbot dans ses bras, ce qui gêna ce dernier.

- Vous avez entendu les gars ? Ça signifie que l'on est riche désormais ! cria-t-il en levant les bras en l'air. Les autres nains se mirent à rire et à s'enlacer les uns, les autres.

- Cette quête n'aura pas été vaine mon cher ami…dit sagement Balin en se retirant de l'étreinte de Thorin.

- Mais…chuchota Bilbon en se grattant la tête et en plissant les yeux. Sauf erreur de ma part, vous n'aviez pas promis de partager votre richesse avec les habitants de Lacville ?

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, laissant apparaitre des traits de déceptions. Soudain, ils virent un groupe de gardes venir vers eux. L'un d'eux, qui était à cheval s'avança vers eux. Il sortit une feuille, qu'il déplia devant eux.

- Cher monsieur…il marqua une pause en les regardant… Thorin, fils de Thráin et petit-fils de Thrór, souverain du royaume d'Erebor. Nous sommes honorés de vous avoir reçu comme invité et comme défenseur de nos terres. Nous avons néanmoins pas moins oublié, ce pourquoi nous vous avons laissés retourner dans votre…demeure… sachant les risques que nous encourions. Nous attendons de vous que vous teniez votre promesse… le cavalier referma sa lettre et les regarda.

Thorin avait gardé son air désinvolte et sûr de lui, le silence planait dans l'air.

* * *

><p>Du côté du reste des nains, Bofur, Kili, Oin et les deux filles étaient en marche pour retrouver les leurs. Ils étaient sales par la poussière qui leur était tombé dessus. La maison de Bard s'étant effondrée, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Kili titubait et s'aidait grâce à un bâton de bois, il ne s'était pas encore remis pleinement de sa blessure. Oin tourna la tête vers les enfants qui les suivait.<p>

- Il faut qu'on retrouve le batelier, il doit chercher ses gosses…à coup sûr !

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de prendre un plan avant de venir ici… lança Bofur en souriant.

Autour d'eux, les gens commençaient à ranger et à remettre en ordres leurs affaires qu'ils avaient laissées pendant leur fuite. Certains, essayaient tant bien que mal d'éteindre les incendies qui avaient pris sur leurs maisons. Quelques cadavres gisaient sur le sol, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Les enfants étaient choqués d'être témoins d'un tel spectacle. Bofur aperçu alors Legolas et Tauriel sur un cheval au loin.

- Hé ! Monsieur Legolas ! Mademoiselle Tauriel ! S'époumona-t-il en courant vers eux, en faisant de grands gestes.

Les deux elfes tournèrent tout de suite la tête dans sa direction. Les elfes avaient l'avantage d'avoir une ouïe particulièrement développée, élever la voix n'était même pas nécessaire. _« Ces nains vont encore nous ralentir… »_Pensa le beau blond.

Les deux elfes descendirent à leur hauteur.

- Le danger rôde, vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri rapidement…lança l'elfe blond avec ses yeux perçants.

- Quel danger exactement ? Smaug a été tué… demanda Oin, en tendant son cornet vers eux.

Legolas s'approcha de lui pour lui expliquer toute cette mise en scène. La belle rousse surprit Kili en train de la fixer intensément. Il avait le teint livide et ses traits paraissaient toujours autant fatigués. Elle s'approcha de lui pour toucher son front. Il avait les cheveux trempés de sueur, il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous avez encore de la fièvre, il serait plus prudent de vous laisser vous reposer encore une journée…souligna t'elle inquiète.

Il se mit à rire légèrement, puis toussa en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il vit derrière que l'elfe blond continuait son histoire tout en les observant du coin de l'œil.

- Non, sérieusement ? Vous croyez que je vais attendre encore ? J'ai déjà bien assez perdu de temps à cause d'une stupide flèche ! lança-t-il l'air désinvolte.

Tauriel était étonnée de le voir aussi imprudent face à son état de santé, elle qui s'était donné tant de mal pour le sauver. _« Quelle tête de mule, ce n'est pas un nain pour rien ! » _

- Arrêtez, vous n'avez pas cessé tout le long du traitement de fantasmer…et après… dit 'elle un sourire au coin. Vous vous souvenez ?

Il prit un air sérieux, oui il se souvenait de son rêve magique. Il n'avait jamais connu de pareilles splendeurs auparavant. Il l'avait vu marcher dans les étoiles, chanter en elfique. Il l'avait trouvé majestueuse, dans sa robe verte en soie brodée par les elfes. Il aurait voulu vivre dans ce monde avec elle, pour l'éternité. Mais la réalité était tout autre, il avait une famille à l'opposé de la sienne et elle avait besoin de lui en ce moment.

- Je me souviens…oui…évidemment…chuchota t'il troublé par sa question.

- C'est bien la première fois en 600 ans d'existence, que je vois un nain dans un tel état d'euphorie totale !

Il rigola. Elle adorait le voir rire comme cela, ça lui donnait un côté insouciant, que l'on ne retrouvait chez personne d'autre.

- Ça c'était seulement l'effet de votre charme, ne cherchez pas plus loin… murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire. Ils se regardèrent attentivement.

Legolas arriva vers eux agacé par la situation. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?demanda t'il en fermant un moment les yeux. Je ne vais pas vous répéter que le temps nous manque cruellement, nous devons partir…ordonna t'il en lançant un regard noir à la belle rousse. Tauriel baissa les yeux, encore une fois elle se sentait coupable. Elle décida de remonter derrière Legolas et ils repartir vers la côte est de la ville.

- A bientôt ! Que la chance soit avec vous tous ! lança-t-elle en les saluant.


End file.
